fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC016
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC016''» ---- Samuru's POV 3 months later~ ~At the WBMA~ Riki : Ah! Ryuken : Don't give up Riki! Riki : 46 ... 47 ... 48... 49 ... 50 .... Kamon : 49 ... 50 ... 51... 52... 53 ... Yuki : Can I ask what are you guys doing? I'm agreed. Just in the morning, Riki, Kamon, Misuru, Hugo are doing push-up which Ryuken them here at the WBMA. Kamon : Training .... 57 ... 58... 59.. Novu : ( -_-III) Train-ning? Hugo : ROAR~ .... Yup.... and Ryuken ... said him will help us training ..... Roar~ Riki : 58 ... 59... 60! *Lay onto the ground* Hah-hah... *Gasping* Heh... Then a girl looked at the exhausted Riki, is Regina. She still staying at Riki's house, I don't get how girl thinks. Riki : Eh? Ah, is you Regina. Regina : *Staring at Riki* Nice working. (Osugaresama) Riki : Oh... Um.. Thank you. Rimai : Nice working, you guys. Let's have some tea for a while. Kamon : Yeah. That will do. Misuru : That was exhausted. Ryuken : Well we will continued tomorrow. *Smile* Basara : You still want to train them? ( -_-III) Ryuken : What the big deal. Just training. It will be fine, or - you want to join them for tomorrow. I gonna make them do 100 push-up. *Smile* Basara : Who wants?! (D 8) !! Others : *Chuckles* Riki : Heh-heh... Rimai/Ryuken/Ryukai : *Phone got message* Their all got a message at the same time. Rimai/Ryukai/Ryuken : *Eyes wided* *Smile* Riki : What's wrong? Rimai : Rinne she said she had done her study in London, now she's in Paris, France. All : ?!! Kamon : Really!? Rimai : *Nods* Um. Ryuken : See for yourself. *Handing up his phone to show us* All : OH~ We saw a picture of Rinne who is drinking tea in the morning wearing different outfit, may be having her breakfast. Riki : Heh~ Rinne went alone? Rimai : She not, she's been going abroad with our another uncle for a long time. All : Oh~ Yuki : Hey speaking of her, when will Rinne-chan come back for the next GP Series? Garuburn : Yeah. When will she? Ryukai : *Texting* *Got message* Oh! She said - All : *Nervous* *Excited* Ryukai : Who knows? ( ^ v ^) All : Ah?! *Fell down* ( -_-III) Ryukai/Ryuken/Rimai : *Chuckles* Hehehe... Even Ryukai them can make jokes. All : *Laugh* Rory : Everyone. Sorry for the conclusion. Riki : Ms.Rory? Yuki : What's wrong? Rory : There's a letter for Comparator Ryugasaki, Shigami, Moru, Kurochi, and even Kuromi, Kouno and Fujisaki too. All : Huh? Riki : For us? That is very strange. The letter said is to give it to us but there's no sign or name from who. That's very strange, I have a bad feeling about this. The letter said, Riki : "Hello to the Dragon Wielders, I would like you to come to a Dragon Ruin Eastern to unlock the secret of the history of Chrome City. But I need some of the help of the Dragons. If you all are interest, please come to this destination, I had wrote down the coordinates. I'll be waiting." Mystery~ Ryukai : Then what should we do? Novu : You know, *Looked at Riki* All : *Look at Riki* We all looking at an over excited Riki, he should take his own medicine. ( -_-III) Dracyan : Riki, I know what you're thinking. Riki : MYSTERY!!!!~ Let's go everyone!!!! *Excited* All : OH *Agreed* ~Meanwhile~ ??? (Male) : *Smirk* They fell for it. What fools they are. It won't be too long to unseal you, hehehahahaha!!! ''*Evil laugh* ''~Timeskip~ We followed the coordinates that the mystery person given in the letter, we came to the Eastern, a city area in Chrome City as well as Ryukai's homeplace. We arrived at the dragon ruin that we need to go. But it is located deeply at the mountains. So we to go pass through the mountains. That's will be exhausted but I think Riki won't feel anything, because in his mind, there's only mystery in his mind. Riki : There's just a few more, we can do it guys! *Excited* All : Oh! Kamon : But Riki you're sure are excited. Aren't You? Riki : Um! Let's go guys! My..my..my... he really should take his medicine ( -_-III) We had no choice just to followed him to the ruin. ~Timeskip~ Riki : We here! All : Oh! *Exhausted* Misuru : We finally made it. *Fell down* *Exhausted* Riki : Not yet. Let's go in! *Happy lucky* All : *sigh* Riki... Rimai : He really sure a energetic boy. Ryuken : My...My...My... Ryukai : *Smirk* We walked more deeper, then we out but still not there yet. Simon : Kisha, there's more? Misuru : I barely can't move. Yuki : What about taking a rest for a while, Riki? Riki : That will be good. Finally we can rest, but still Samuru : Why there will be a ruin located so deeply in a place like this? Bakuga : You sure make a point, Kamon's mother said that the other ruins were easily to found in Chrome City but she said there's only one she and the other archeologist can't find. Ken : So you mean that the ruin that they can't find is the one we are heading for? Bakuga : Just my guess. Or is for real. ~Timeskip~ Then we arrived to a dead end which there's is a wall. Riki : Look like this is the place. Garuburn : But where? There's only wall here. Riki : Leave it to me, an adventurer know whether if has a dead end or not. Ryukai : Riki really want to become an adventure when you grow up? Dracyan : Um! Ryuken : Isn't that good for him, Ryukai. Everyone have their won dream. Right? Rimai? Rimai : *Nods* Umm. Riki : Ah! Found it! *Push* Riki just opened a secret entrance, nice work. Drago : A secret entrance.... ( -_-III) Helios : It really become some how like an adventuring movie we're in. ( -_-III)+2 Hydranoid : Interesting Riki : Let's go guys! All : Oh! We went deeper, then we saw a light, may be is the way out or our destination. However .... All : EH?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! We all were shocked because we saw - All : Dra... Dra... DRAGON!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Garuburn : And its a rocky one! All : *Immediately froze out* *( -_-III) Kamon : Hey Garuburn, that kinda chill you know... Garuburn : Umm.... Sorry ... *Embarrassed* Dragon : I'm Rock Locks, the protector of here. This is the forbidden place, leave now or you will be punish by your intrusion. Dravise : Forbidden place? Drazeros : But we ... Dragren : were called here. Rock Locks : No matter what are you, I won't let any crimes leave here. The dragon come closer to us, All : ... *Panic* *Frighten* Riki : ... Let's do it, guys! /*END*/ Start None POV All : Oh!! ??? : *Smirk* All : EMBLEM CHARGE!!! "Arrow Wing Shot" "Hungry Wolf Gale Shot" "Sniper Heavy Needle" "Beast King Thunder Clap" "Stealth Mach Stinger" "Thunder Giga Slash" "True Twin Dragon Judgement" "Sonic Revolution Attack" "Blitz Superior" "Infinity Dark Inferno" "Super Dragon Buster" "Destruction Buster" "Defuse Quasar" "Rising Over Drive" "Ultimate God Drive!" All : AHHH!!!! Rock Locks : Gah!!! *Fall down* Then the seal on the wall behind Rock Locks shines. Riki : What? ??? : *Clapping hands* Ryukai : Whose there?! Then a young man slowly appears from the dark. Ryuken : Who're you? ??? : Thank you, dragon wielders for helping me. All : ??! Rimai : What do mean. Just say the point is. ??? : My name is Ixion L.Curtiss, thank you for bringing down the Guardian Beast who guarding the seal. I couldn't do that without your help, now the seal had unseal, now the White Dragon of Destruction shall reawaken! All : ? Rimai/Ryukai/Ryuken/Drago/Helios/Hydranoid : What?!?!?! The seal shined brightly, a light shine down to the seal which every where in the world could see the huge light. ~Meanwhile~ In Chrome City, Citizens : ....?! Millay : What's that? Dharak : This power... Also at Paris, Citizens : ...?! Rinne : ... Uh? What's that? Wavern : This is... No, the seal is-! Rinne : .... Mysterious Man : *Drawing a card* Time has come. The fateful battle of the twin dragons. ~Back to Riki~ Riki : What will happen? A b-daman revealed in a light orb, is a dragon type b-daman. Dracyan : Could that be the White Dragon of Destruction Ixion : Yes. One of the legendary dragons of Chrome City, The Dragon who bought death and despair from the underworld now it has reawaken to the world. The light disappeared and show the body of the b-daman which made Riki them to a surprise. Kamon : That b-daman?! Riki : Mystery~ Just like Wavern. Naga : My name is White Naga, I was sealed away for centuries and supposed to be reawaken 6 years ago but there was some humans stopped me. Now finally the seal had been cancelled all because of you humans. Samuru : 6 years ago? Dragren : What do you want? Naga : To conquer ... Ixion : the world. Of course. Together : Ahahaha!!! *Evil laugh* Ixion : *Grabbed Naga* "Emblem Charge!" "Darkus Riot!" "Bring more despair, White Naga!!" Ixion used Naga to made the ruin to begin to collapse. Jenta : This bad. The ruin is collapsing. Drago : Naga!!! Ixion & Naga : Hahaha!!!! *Evil Laugh* *Then disappear* Rock Locks : Climb up. The dragon offer his help to Riki them and successfully helped Riki them and get out from the ruin before it totally was collapsed. Riki : *See the ruin collapsing* Mystery~ Basara : Tch! So this whole thing was a trick?! *Anger* Rock Locks : Now the White Dragon of Destruction had successfully freed from his seal, the history will once again happen. I need to tell Genesis. ~Meanwhile~ A sacred place where there are 9 dragons were assembled, watching Naga had freed from the seal. Apollonir : How could this had happen? Atlas Flame : How a human knew the exact location of Naga's ruin. Scissor Runner : Let's just track that human and kill him for his crimes for freeing Naga. Weisslogia : We mustn't do that. Scissor Runner : What?! Skiadrum : Even we are the Guardian Beasts, we can't use force on the humans. Drotriagana : Then you mean that we just watch Naga destroy the world. Dragold and Gillusion had gone berserk and almost just had peace for that while. Grandeeney : What will be our decision, Genesis? Genesis : ... We only can believe in the power of the Dragon Wielders now. *Seeing Riki them from an orb* Regina : The resurrection of the evil dragon will never be changed. The Twin Dragons shall have their long fight. Is this the future that you made to choose, Dragold? Riki : *Shocked* The dangerous, evil White Dragon of Destruction had reawaken from his and fall into the hand of the young man called Ixion L.Curtiss. What will happen next now? ---- Preview : ''' '''Riki : Mystery~ So that really is the legendary White Dragon of Destruction? Dracyan : White Naga, could he be also Wavern's brother? Yuki : Riki! This bad! Riki : Eh?! The WBMA is?! Together : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works